<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleep by mmaximilian (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320605">sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian'>mmaximilian (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepiness, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peter is sleepy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just to make me and everyone else who read it feel warm with fuzzies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter is curled up in his favorite baby blue blanket. It smells like lavender. The scent soothes him after a long day of being Spider-Man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is nearly asleep when he hears the bedroom door opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony is standing there with a soft smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter murmurs something - even he isn’t sure what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony says, “You tired, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Peter says, his face buried in the pillow, “I’m just laying in bed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiles, “Sleeping is fun. One of my favorite hobbies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hums, too tired to come up with anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care if I join you?” Tony asks, already snuggling beside Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rolls over, holding up the blanket for Tony. After they get situated, Tony begins petting Peter’s brown curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s enough to lull Peter into a deep sleep within minutes and Tony follows suit not long after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>